Peter Parker (Earth-3056)
Peter Parker is a teenager at Gotham City High School who leads a double life as the superhero Spider-Man. He is trained by close friend and former superhero known as Batman, Bruce Wayne. History Pre-Birth Growing Up High School The Oscorp Trials Power Development Tragedies Fallout Wayne Manor Secrets Revealed Training with Bruce Spider-Man's Debut Web of Romance First Steps The Russian Rhino Aerial Assault Targeted by the GCPD Partnership with Jean DeWolff Meeting Lex Luthor The Secrets of Peter Parker The Oracle Mystery of the Green Goblin Norman's Secrets Sins of the Father Bloody Harry Death in the Family Battle for the Cowl Last Laugh Welcome to Murder World The Absolute Worst Day of Peter Parker's Life Spider-Man No More The Amanda Turner Cause The Hero Gotham Deserves The Symbiote The Venom Saga S.H.I.E.L.D. Wrath of the Sinister Six Vulture's Descent Return of the Batman Secondary Mutation Cloak and Dagger %#@! the Fourth Wall: Guest Starring Deadpool Meeting the Justice League Alone Against Gods A League of his Own Trivia *Peter Parker was born on February 26, 2035. *Despite being Spider-Man, Peter has absolutely no idea what he wants to do with his life. *Peter's middle name is Richard. *Although Sentinels are capable of telling the difference between humans and mutants they view Peter as a mutant, despite multiple blood tests ran by both Barry Allen and Bruce Wayne saying that Peter is not a mutant. *Peter's favorite TV show is a show titled Mutant Academy featuring characters who are usually members of the X-Men like Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and Bobby Drake, as fictional characters on a TV show where mutants attend a private school to escape from the real world. *Peter's favorite movie is This Is Where I Leave You. His favorite actor was the late Andrew Garfield, but his new favorite actor is Drake Lieber. *Peter lost his virginity to Amanda Turner. *The only supervillain who knows Spider-Man's secret identity is the Green Goblin. *Spider-Man has single-handedly defeated every current member of the Justice League (Superman, Green Lantern, Oceana, Falcon, Yellowjacket, Flash, Baroness, Sunfire, Black Marvel, Hawkeye, and Hulk) without being able to contact Bruce or Oracle all while being barricaded in the Fortress of Solitude with each member of the League, being controlled by Starro. After he defeated and saved them, he was offered membership but declined. *Even after becoming Spider-Man and cleaning up his act, Peter loves to drive motorcycles, but he no longer participates in drag races because he knows it upsets his mother. *Peter has proven fully capable of operating a Green Lantern ring. *Spider-Man was the leading cause of The Amanda Turner Cause. LexCorp personally attacks him for the deaths of innocents like Amanda Turner and Danny West. There was even a time where Peter considered joining the cause to avenge Amanda, but he later realized that LexCorp had no right to talk about Amanda, so he joined the Anti-LexCorp movement. *Peter was mentored by both Bruce Wayne and John Garrett. *Spider-Man has admitted to being attracted to Huntress, and despite the fact that she says she has no interest in him, she has kissed him twice, threatening to kill him if he told anyone. *Jean DeWolff has seen Spider-Man without his mask, but having never met Peter Parker, she still does not know his secret identity. *Similar to what Bruce did when he was Batman, Peter has created failsafes for each current member of the Justice League. He has also scouted the superhero community for worthy superheroes to ever become the Justice League should the current team perish or become evil. *After meeting the time travelling superhero Cable, the Justice League discovered that Spider-Man was credited as the world's greatest superhero in the future. *Peter has said when he was little his favorite member of the Justice League was the Flash. *Peter dreams of one day having a big family. *Despite the dozens of times Peter has turned down Jackson G. O'Donnell, Peter would love to have a movie made about him. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-3056 Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Adhesion Category:Spider Sense Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Expert Combatant Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Webbing Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Armor Users Category:Infrared Vision Category:Characters Who Know Batman's Secret Identity (Earth-3056) Category:Expert Detectives Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Martial Artists Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Camouflage Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Healing Factor Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Investigation Category:Pheromone Release Category:Super Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Created by Artemis Thorson